OS FaithBuffy
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Un petit OS sur Faith et Buffy en deux partit. Enjoy !


_**J'ai récemment lu plusieurs OS sur Faith et Buffy qui m'ont beaucoup plus donc je me suis dit que j'allais en faire un qui se déroulera en deux parties. **_

_**Trois ans après le combat contre la Force, Buffy décide de démenager à Los Angeles pour se rapprocher de Dawn et Willow qui travaillent pour Angel. C'est en décident de prendre un appartement en centre ville qu'elle va retrouver la fille dont elle était (et dont elle est toujours) amoureuse.**_

_**POV Externe :**_

Les dernier cartons sont enfin bouclé et Buffy peux enfin se poser sur sont tout nouveau canapé. Malgré le fait qu'elle a emménager depuis peut, l'aide de Willow et Dawn pour défaire les cartons n'a pas été de refus.

Buffy se trouve au deuxième étages et n'a que deux voisins. Eric, un étudiant en droit qu'elle à rencontrer hier et qui n'est presque jamais chez lui et une voisine qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontrer. Eric lui a simplement dit que s'était une fille brune, sportive et qu'il mettrai bien dans sont lit.

Après une rapide douche et s'être vétu d'un short de sport rouge, un débardeur et des baskets, Buffy décide de sortir pour visiter la salle de sport à deux minutes de chez elle. La blonde referme la porte et se cogne malgré elle dans quelqu'un, perdant ses clées au passage.

_**-Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu..**_

Buffy remonte immédiatement les yeux face a cette voix. Le pantalon noir, les bottes de motard et la veste en cuir. La blonde n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle se retrouve devant la fille avec la qu'elle elle s'est battu de nombreuses fois, celle avec la qu'elle elle avait une complicité ambiguë et surtout celle dont elle a toujours était secrètement amoureuse.

_**-Bah merde alors ! Buffy Summers est ici a Los Angeles !**_

_**-Faith ? Mais tu fait quoi ici ?**_

_**-Je vis ici Blondie et toi ?**_

_**-Je viens d'arriver..**_

Buffy détourne les yeux alors que Faith arque un sourcil.

_**-Attend c'est toi la nouvelle du 23 ?**_

_**-Heu.. Oui.**_

_**-Cool, bah c'est moi t'a voisine du 22..**_

_**-Oui j'ai vu..**_

_**-Je dois y allez mais tien, comme sa on pourra se faire une petite ronde comme au bon vieux temps ! A plus tard B.**_

La brune s'en alla après avoir donnez un bout de papier avec un gribouillis dessus et avait frôler les doigts de la blonde.

_J'en reviens pas, Faith est a Los Angeles. Faith. Elle m'a donner son numéro, et m'a frôler la main. Hé merde ! Pourquoi il faut que je sois sa voisine ? J'ai essayer de l'oublier, j'ai presque réussi et voila qu'elle se pointe avec son visage d'ange, sa veste en cuir et ses jeans moulant ! J'en reviens pas. Il faut que je me défoule._

Elle rangea le petit papier dans sa poche et partit en direction de la salle de sport.

Pendant ce temps, Faith n'en revenais pas, sa blonde était là. Elle habite en face de chez elle. Bon ce n'ai pas totalement SA blonde mais un peu comme même. Non ? Non.

Faith sortit une bière et un paquet de chips de son placard avant de s'affaler dans son canapé et de zapper les chaines. Elle n'arriver pas a ce concentrer sur le programme, la seul personne à qui elle pense est une jolie blonde. Et non pas à ce putain de jeux télévisé à deux balles !

* * *

Buffy était rentré depuis quelques heures déjà et hésite à envoyer un sms a la brune. Dans un élan soudain de.. courage ? Bref. Elle attrape son téléphone et enregistre le numéro de Faith.

Elle réécrit une bonne dizaine de fois son message avant de l'envoyer. Enfin.

**Hey Faith ! Toujours ok pour la ronde de ce soir ? B.**

C'est court et direct, peut-être qu'elle aurait du rajouter un bisous ou un truc du genre ? Elle regarda son téléphone et soupira devant l'absence de réaction de la part de son téléphone. En gros : PAS DE SMS.

Son téléphone vibra, Hallelujah ! Un sms de Faith. Ok, ouvre le. Non, attend ! après elle va croire que tu l'a attendu. Bon c'est vrai mais elle pensera que t'es accroc elle. C'est vrai aussi.

**Salut B, toujours ok ! Je passe te chercher à 18h, on ira manger avant ! F.**

La blonde du relire le message pour que l'information percute son cerveau. Faith lui propose un rendez-vous avant la ronde, c'est pas totalement un rdv mais c'est presque pareil ok ? Il est 17h45, cool. Quoi ? Merde !

Buffy couru jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla dans son placard et les quelques cartons plein. Elle enfila rapidement un débardeur, un short en jeans délavé et une veste en jeans. Sans oublier une paire de baskets. Bah quoi ? Elle n'allait comme même pas mettre des talons pour se battre. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et alla s'assoir sur le canapé en attendant l'arriver de la brune. Plus que 2 minutes.

* * *

_**Heyy cette première parti, la suite va être écrite et la suite de Un Glee Club Particulier est en cours d'écriture ! Bisous, bisous :) !**_


End file.
